Two conferences are proposed in the George A. Talland Memorial Conference Series on Memory and Aging. The first conference, proposed to be held in the summer of 1983, will address the problems of clinical memory assessment for the purpose of differential diagnosis and for evaluatiing treatment effectiveness. The second conference, proposed to be held in the summer of 1984, will address: 1) Methodological problems in the study of everyday memory, 2) the maintenance of knowledge, 3) memory and intellectual enhancement techniques, and 4) special practical memory problems for the aged. The goals of the Talland Conference Series are: 1) to identify critical areas of research in the psychology of aging and to invite leading investigators to advance the state of the art in these areas, and 2) to involve promising new investigators in the advancement of these critical areas.